A Thousand Years
by DrakeRise
Summary: The Baron has loved The Grey Lady for the past thousand years. It is about time he showed her just how much he loved her. Even if he could never earn her love in return. Songfic for A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.


A story that came into my head when I listened to that song. I thought it fit the Baron perfectly.

song fic for 'A thousand Years' by Christina Perri.

this story got taken down because i wrote out the lyrics for the song so if you want the song then you will need to paste, watch?v=q9ayN39xmsI onto the end of youtube.

i apologize for any inconvenience this causes.

* * *

The Baron looked at the seventeen year old next to him. "Are you sure this will work?"

The boy sighed. "It won't make her love you but it will show her how much you love her. She might be able to forgive you. Women are hard. No man will ever be able to actually understand them."

The Baron sighed. "Let's do it then. You said Myrtle is bringing her here?"

The boy nodded and went back to setting up the instruments. He finished and left through a door on the other side of the room. The Grey lady would be coming from the other end of the castle so she wouldn't see him there. He would leave completely but the Baron needed him to use the spell on the instruments. The floor of the room was covered in Daisies and Buttercups, Helena's favourite flowers. There was rose incense burning away and candles set around the room.

The Grey Lady floated into the room and looked around in confusion. She scowled at the Baron but startled when the instruments began to play.

The Baron took a deep breath. As he sang he put all of his feeling into the words. He needed her to know. By the end of the first verse the Grey Lady looked like she wanted make a brake for it but was too curious to leave.

The Baron took this as a good sign and carried on. "_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_."

By the end of the chorus the Grey Lady frowned at him but it wasn't with her usual venom. The Baron smiled, which was a rare thing in itself, and started on the second verse.

When he finished the second verse he dropped down to one knee and place one hand over his heart.

He stopped singing and let the music play the instrumental part.

The grey lady shook her head. "Why do you do this?"

The Baron sighed. "I need you to know how I feel. I need you to know I love you."

Helena shook her head. The Baron sighed and sang the last part of the song.

The music trailed off and the Grey Lady glared at the Baron. "Why do you do this? Do you think you can convince me to love you?"

The Baron shook his head. "No. I cannot ask for your love after what I have done. I only seek your forgiveness. I love you with all of my heart. I will always love you, no matter what. It pains me to have you so furious at me. You know I regret what I have done. These chains are obvious enough. I ask for your forgiveness for I shall never be able to forgive myself. I bed of you, please. Forgive me." he bowed his head and stared at the ground.

There was a long silence. "Even after all this time? We have not spoken in the past thousand years, yet you still love me? You still offer me your heart?"

The baron smiled gently up at her. "My heart will always belong to you and to you alone. Whether you offer me your own in return is your decision."

Helena shook her head. "You killed me."

"And then took my own life. I could not live with what I had done."

She glared at him. "They why choose to remain as a ghost?"

"I had to pay for my sins. I did not deserve to move on in the afterlife. I chose to stay so I could pay for my sins here. I live like this as punishment for what I had done. I did not know you would also choose to stay."

Helena sighed. "I don't know if I can forgive you Baron."

The Baron looked pleadingly up at her. "I am not expecting your forgiveness right now. I know it is a lot to ask of you. I want your forgiveness but if I push you then you will never forgive me. Your opinion is the only thing that matters to me. I love you."

Helena held her eyes tightly shut and took a deep breath. "I will try. I will think about it."

The baron grinned up at her. "Thank you." his voice came out as barely a whisper. "Thank you." he bowed his head again before standing up.

Helena sighed. How was she supposed to stay mad at him after all of this? She would never love him, but maybe she could forgive him, he had been repenting for the past thousand years and was still in love with her.

She looked around the room. He remembered she loved daisies and buttercups, and the smell of roses, and those candles were her favourite ones to study by, they glowed the brightest and lasted the longest. He knew these little things about her that many people wouldn't pay attention to. She sighed. Out of everyone he was the one who knew her best when they were alive.

It was a shame she couldn't love him.

But maybe she could forgive him.

Maybe.


End file.
